


Feathers In The Strings

by Eliyes



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Breaking and Entering, Gen, Mac and Methos also mentioned, Memories, OT4, POV Joe, Songwriting, can be seen as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: Joe is given a reminder of a good time he had with his favourite Immortals.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25
Collections: Highlander Secret Santa (ShortCuts) 2019





	Feathers In The Strings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calime/gifts).



Joe Dawson hadn't lived this long by assuming he could relax about his own safety as soon as he got home. While there'd been nothing wrong with his door, a prickle of _something's different_ raised the hairs on the back of his neck at his first glance inside. His eyes swept through the space, and the first thing that jumped out was a framed photo he definitely hadn't left in the kitchen. After checking everywhere else (and finding nothing else amiss, not even a clue as to how someone got in and out), Joe returned to the photo… and huffed a laugh.

It was a black and white picture of himself, sitting with his hands folded over the side of his guitar and a wryly amused expression on his face, owing to the thick feather boa draped over his shoulders. The feathers had been a deep purple, he remembered vividly. The picture had been taken during a night of wine, food, and song with Mac, Methos, and Amanda. The latter had snapped the shot, as well as provided the boa.

Joe shook his head, lips drawing into a smile. He'd been finding stray bits of fluff in his things for _months_ , but it had been well worth it. Amanda had a way of bringing out a merry spirit in -- possibly -- everyone. She'd certainly brought life to their little party that night, successfully teasing both Immortal men into dancing, with her and with each other, and setting them all off joking. And no one had been safe from the boa. 

It was a memory he savoured.

Hell, he was even working on a song inspired by that night, a light-hearted complaint by a Blues guitar man whose act's singer kept shedding her boa on the band. He was tentatively calling it "Feathers In The Strings", and anyone who knew both him and Amanda would recognize her in the descriptions of a woman who could slink like a cat, had a face for temptation, and worked the crowd like a burlesque star without removing a stitch -- unless you counted the damned _feathers_.

Shaking off the thought before the itch to grab his guitar got stronger, Joe ruefully admitted to himself that if _Amanda_ had been the one to break into his place, the only signs of it he'd find were what she'd left intentionally.

He wondered what she was doing in Seacouver. Mac was out of town (with a younger, more spry Watcher on his tail), Methos had vanished like smoke a couple days back (but would hopefully make their lunch date next week), and he hadn't heard of any new, shiny bait for a world-class thief come through lately.

Joe picked up the frame, and immediately found something out-of-place. Flipping it over to see what the cool, smooth patch standing up from the cardboard backing was, he found an indigo guitar pick tucked under one of the pieces of wire keeping everything from falling out. It wasn't positioned in the most secure way, and mentally following the angle from the point as it had been before he picked it up led his eyes to one of his cabinets. He opened it, and caught the strip of paper that fluttered down.

"One Night Only!" was written in the bombastic, curlicued script Amanda had used for her official correspondence as "The Great Amanda" in the 1920s. There was a phone number as well; it had a local area code and an extension number.

Well, what the hell. Seems like an opportunity to make more memories had come his way. Joe reached for the phone.

FIN


End file.
